Hybrid
The Hybrid is a tier 4 (Level 45) tank, and an upgrade from the Destroyer. Similar to its Tier 3 counterpart, it fires a large bullet, capable of extensive damage and recoil. In addition to this attack, the Hybrid has 2 Drones that spawn from a Drone-spawning barrel on the back of the tank, identical to the Overseer, but at half the spawn rate. Unlike the Overseer, the Hybrid's Drones aren't controllable, but instead, they automatically engage nearby Polygons and enemy Tanks. Design Looks exactly like the Destroyer, but has one Overseer barrel on the back. Technical *The Hybrid maintains its predecessors' attack type. **Fires a large bullet that does immense damage, and causes recoil. *Two Drones spawn from the back barrel, and follow the Hybrid around. **These Drones are not controllable. They automatically attack all Polygons and enemy tanks nearby. **Drones spawn a lot slower in comparison to the Overseer and its upgrades. **However, these Drones are a lot stronger than Drones from any natural drone commander. **Only a maximum of two Drones can be out at a time. *All of this makes it similar to the Overtrapper. Strategy * Strong Against: Trappers, Slow tanks, melee classes * '''Weak Against: High DPS, Snipers As the Hybrid Using the Hybrid is very similar to using the Destroyer. Players should take use of powerful recoil of the Hybrid to boost towards enemy tanks while using the Drones to defend themselves. Hybrid players should be careful in aiming their shots, as well as avoid long-range tanks like Rangers, since the Hybrid's bullets are very slow and are easy to dodge from long distances. However, one hit can cripple any tank into fleeing, if not killing them instantly. When fighting rapid-firing tanks like the Sprayer or Triplet, your bullets are very good for covering you and preventing you from getting hit by their fire. With maxed out penetration, a Hybrid bullet can take out at least 40 Sprayer or Triplet bullets before disappearing. Domination Hybrid bullets are very powerful, but it's hard to hit targets from far away. In Domination, the Hybrid's best option is to try to retake enemy Dominators, as they are stationary and have a massive hitbox. The Drones can be used to attack the turret repeatedly as well. As Hybrid bullets are similar to a Dominator's, they can also be used for defending friendly Dominators. Stay behind your team's turrets and help shoot down enemies. The Hybrid's Drones will also attack anyone who gets too close. Mothership The Hybrid can deal significant damage to a Mothership, and it can take out many Guardians in one hit, given your bullet stats are maxed. Teaming up with other Hybrids or Destroyers can help you quickly kill the enemy Mothership. Against the Hybrid The Hybrid is extremely powerful, but there are many ways to counter it, as it has the same weaknesses as the Destroyer. For instance, players can use the Booster to counter the Hybrid, given the booster has a build dedicated to damaging bullets and not ramming. Its speed can outrun the tank's recoil, and will rapidly fire bullets back at the Hybrid. The rapid rate of fire will also help stop the Drones from spawning. However, the booster must be careful not to be hit by any Destroyer bullets, as a single hit will probably mean the end for the booster. A more effective class to use against the Hybrid is the Ranger. A Ranger with a glass cannon build can easily out-range the Hybrid's bullets and triangles, rendering it almost entirely useless. Trivia * Hybrid used to have the fan name "Destructeer" but was officially named Hybrid after an update. * The Drones spawned by the Hybrid are much stronger than normal Drones, but there can only be two at any one time. * "Hybrid" means "of mixed character, composed of mixed parts", referencing its odd combination of using Drones and a high-damaging cannon. * A Hybrid Bullet can destroy an Arena Closer's bullet, but the bullet is helpless against the Arena Closer itself. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks